


Behind Cold Glass

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: It's a frigid, winter's day, and there's no Sherlock to be found. Though Watson thinks he's just solved the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might be posting a bit of Sherlock Holmes stuff for awhile, but I'll be sure to get back to Iron Hubsands don't worry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Watson gently flipped through as he read the paper. It was about five o'clock in the morning, and Sherlock had been missing for the past few days. 

This scenario had both pros and cons.

The pros were the fact that there was no loud, infuriating, violin solos to bother John at three in the morning, but that was pretty much it.

The cons were: Sherlock was missing, he could've been killed, he could've been arrested without John knowing, and most importantly, the fact that somehow Sherlock's disappearance had actually started to make John miss that horrid violin in the morning. And also, John was worried, because he cared. Somehow.

It was snowing quite a bit that day. One could see just how dark and blue it was outside from the window behind John's chair. The fire was crackling to his right, and in John's opinion, the warmth that was emitting from it was quite-

Bang bang

"Watson! Watson!"

John nearly jumped from his chair, dropping the newspaper and almost knocking over the cup of tea on the desk to his left. He immediately turned around to face the window, the place the sound had been coming from. And behind that pane of glass, John saw what he would consider the most surprising thing he'd seen all week. He gasped.

"Good god," John cried, "Sherlock what are you doing?!"

Standing outside his window, in the freezing cold of the early morning was a detective, who had once again proven just how truly insane he really was. Holmes placed his hand against the window, "Watson! I've found a case," he yelled, "I need you to help me solve it!"

John stared at Sherlock for a good minute, clearly perturbed by what it was he was seeing. "How the hell are you standing there right now?!"

"Well Watson, if you must know I am currently standing on the ledge of your window."

The fact that Holmes had stated that so calmly just made Watson question the detective's sanity even further.

"Now, Watson," Holmes continued, "if you'd kindly do me a favor and perhaps just open the window for a moment?"

Watson continued to stare at Holmes, and after a few more minutes of it, it seemed like his companion was getting quite tired of his unresponsiveness.

"For the love of God Watson, just open the window! We've got a case!"

John's eyebrows furrowed a bit suddenly, before he stormed towards the window. Sherlock watched him with surprise, because for once he wasn't able to tell what Watson was thinking. And it was kind of scary.

"Watson? Watson what are you doing-"

And then the curtains had been closed and John soon returned to his chair to continue reading the paper, ignoring the constant banging and the loud yells that came from the window shortly afterwards.

"Watson!"


End file.
